Cameos
Sometimes people will appear in Her Interactive's games. This is a list of who they are! Secrets Can Kill The "Students of the Month" in the Studen Union are actually Her Interactive employees and their families! They probably did not know what they actually looked like, so they decided to use their pictures instead. Stay Tuned for Danger On top of the desk in Mattie's apartment, Mattie is pictured with several Her Interactive employees! Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon In the diner kitchen, there is a picture of two girls. It is unknown who they are, but they are most likely relatives of Her Interactive employees. The Phantom of Venice A contest was held to write an essay about who inspired you in a similar way to Nancy Drew. The winners got their photos in this game. They are, appropriately enough for a first cameo contest, on and in the Sassy Detective magazine Nancy can buy. The Haunting of Castle Malloy For the Venetian theme of the previous game, a contest was held to make the best Carnevale mask. The winners got their photos (with their masks on) in the game, in the bar to the right of the game machines. Ransom of the Seven Ships A contest was held to create a Nancy Drew-themed riddle, which Her Interactive had since become very good at giving out, not just in their games but on their blogs. The winners got their photos in this game. One is on the guide to using the boat and the other is in the resort lobby. Warnings at Waverly Academy A contest was held to write about which character from the Nancy Drew games you were most like. The winners got their photos in this game. One photo is is the cabinet with the utensils and the other is on the student ID Nancy finds of junior Amber Sullivan (once again Her Interactive probably did not know what she looked like and utulized the opportunity). Trail of the Twister A contest was held to redesign a Nancy Drew box cover of an adventure or Dossier game. The winner got their photo in the game. It can be found on what seems to be a tissue box in the emergency kit. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered After the box cover contest, Her Interactive decided they wanted to see more artwork and asked their fans to submit Nancy Drew related fan artwork, and also their photos. 20 fanart pieces are seen in the student art exhibit outside of and in the library to celebrate Nancy Drew's 80th anniversary, and ten photos of fans are in the Student of the Month section in the student union. Shadow at the Water's Edge A contest was held to pick what the best detective quality was, and write about it and how the writer had used it. The winners got their photos in this game. They can be found in the purikura booth. The Captive Curse A contest was held for people to write a paragraph about which character from the Nancy Drew PC games would be the most helpful if they teamed up with Nancy. The winners got their photos in this game. They can be found in the newspapers in the tunnels off the well. However, their placement makes zero sense and they are probably just replacements for the actual pictures that were there. Also, fans on the Her Interactive message board voted on choices for a card in Raid. Alibi in Ashes ﻿Inspired by Nancy Drew-themed cakes fans had sent them, Her Interactive held a Nancy Drew cake designing contest to win a Special Edition version of The Captive Curse, a $100 Amazon gift card and WWNDD (What would Nancy Drew do?) T-shirt. There was one grand winner and two others recieved Special Edition versions of The Captive Curse. Her Interactive then showed off all the cakes and put the winner (the gigantic old clock cake), the runners up (the blue and white cake with the Nancy figure on it holding the clock, and the orange bento box cake) along with honorable mentions into this game. Each cake is pictured with its creator, making it a cameo. Ship of Shadows! A contest was held to answer trivia questions about Resorting to Danger!. The randomly selected winner is represented by a 2-D person in this game.